Pokemon Life Crystal: Revenge of the Living Trash
by Totodile113
Summary: Stuck in a small town where kids keep going missing, can Daz and Lianne find out the secrets of the trash before it's too late? I do not own pokemon etc etc.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Life Crystal ~ Episode One, Revenge Of The Living Trash

Chapter 1 ~ Ash's Point Of View ~ Troubles in Trubble Town

"GOAL!" Ben screamed, running rings around the awed defenders. It was a regular Saturday evening, with the air as breezy as it always is around my area. The wind crept under my legs, and howled in despair as the two strikers, Joey and Kyu warmed up again by kicking around thin air. "Nice one, Ben! Showed real skill there. In the next few years, you could progress through the Youth Academy!" my freckly friend, Simon, laughed. Ben glanced over at him, smiled, and jogged over to the mud-splattered halfway line. My eyes stung thanks to the air resistance when I sprinted, but not even watery, half-blinded eyes could stop me taking some glory home. But as my so-called buddies claimed, I couldn't kick an elephant if it bent down in front of me. Kyu's dad, the referee of the game, blown on his shrill-sounding whistle and the game kicked off again. The pace was exciting, but not once did I receive the ball. My selfish team-mates dribbled around slide tackles, and every now and again a wild Purrloin would decide to invade the pitch. We had to postpone the rather large kick-around for around 10 minutes at one point, just to avoid a mad swarm of Combee, glowing yellow in the ever-darkening evening sky.

After time, it got darker and darker, and it was edging closer and closer to the time I had to go in. By now, my ball-greedy team was dominating the match, with the score 5-2 to us. As the full time whistle blown, I walked over to Lianne and Daz, who were absent-mindedly staring into a house window. "What's up, Lianne and Daz?" I asked hastily. They blanked me for a few seconds, then Daz spoke up and claimed, "We saw a inhuman movement. Unless it was just a pokemon pet the house owners have…But it seemed to be looking for something. Oh well, never mind. Hey, was that meant to be a pun or something?" Daz normally takes ages to get the jokes I blurt out in school, but over time he improved with the logical bits of the jokes. But this time, he seemed to only focus on that window, which was rather unlike him. Lianne, one of the most intelligent in our class, merely stood there, not realising I was there. The movement they happened to see somehow bothered them, so I just left them there and walked down the gloomy, pitch-black alleyway. It was so dark I was forced to stretch my arms out to see if I touched anything. I couldn't even see my own arms! Overhead, a Beautifly zoomed past, leaving behind silver wisps of smoke that half-illuminated the alleyway. I realised it was SleepPowder, one of Beautifly's most used moves in pokemon battling. Not wanting a single particle touching me, I raced ahead, going further into the darkness engulfing me. All of a sudden, my feet scrapped against a ripped up magazine, and I was at my street. A few stray Bidoof galloped up to me, and I reached out and smoothed them. "Hello there, big boys, and quite possibly big girls." I mumbled. All of a sudden, there was a flicker of street lights, and they went out completely. "What the?" I asked myself, my eyes darting around, expecting to see teenagers messing around with the cables. I crept slowly backwards, into the alleyway. The cold made me shiver, and all I wanted was to get out of there. But some invisible force was stopping me heading back to Daz and Lianne.

"HELP!" I shouted desperately. But not one sound came out of my mouth. A Pidove pecking some leftovers cried, "Pi-pid?" and flew off. A squeak of dustbin wheels, and one by one they collapsed. Plastic bottles, empty crisp packets and more recycled materials came rushing out, and my neck hair stood on end. As my breathing grew heavier, my legs shook violently and a pounding vibrated through my head. A strong headache came, and I wanted to go back home, away from the dangers of the dark outdoors. Tree roots seemed to rumble underground, and leafs zoomed through the cold air like falling daggers. I faintly heard a low-pitched growl…And then another one…But where was it coming from? I wanted to go back to Daz and Lianne, but they seemed so distant now. I lost control of my legs, and my spine felt like jelly. But even in those conditions, I felt determinated to head to somewhere safe. The atmosphere didn't want me to escape, however, as I was paralyzed with fear and getting frostbite from the sudden gush of chilly winds. A string of thoughts bubbled in my head, as I thought this was just me being a chicken, and there was a power cut and….But then it came to me. The growl was a death call. I was going to die here!

That was the last time I could stand up. That was the last time I could do many things regular citizens can. Because as I thought about the death call theory, a pair of slimy arms wrapped around my shivering, sweating body and heaved me down into the depths of darkness. It went pitch black, and acid boiled on my skin. I felt a hot breath melt my thoughts, and that was it. The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Daz's Point Of View ~ The Mysterious Disappearances

It was a regular day at school. As usual, I slept in and had to literally chuck myself out of my bed. I remembered what I saw yesterday, and I suddenly became paralyzed with fear. I vaguely remembered the shape of the strange creature, and it was….Almost Martian, Lianne thought. Shaking my head, I limped towards the bathroom, twisted the tap in the sink, and cupped my hands with water. Hesitating, I thrown the freezing cold liquid over my face, and my eyes slid wide open at once. Feeling better, I crept downstairs and got changed. I fiddled with my tie a lot, but eventually there was a perfect knot. After I finished the regular day-to-day norms, I walked to school, half-heaving my feet across the floor.

When I got into school, I immediately met up with the "crew" As usual, they were studying in the library. When I tapped Lianne on the back, she span around with incredible pace. "Hi" she said, inspecting me. "So, what's that you're trying to hide from me?" I asked, noticing the paper she was stuffing into her bag. "Oh, nothing. Just a drawing I finished last night. That's all" she replied, shaking slightly. I laughed, then said, "That was no drawing. That was the local newspaper. What's wrong? Another disappearance? " I saw the look on her face, then gasped. "Who? Anyone we know? Tell me!" I begged. She looked away and cried. "Ash…" my other friend, Nina, mumbled. She burst into tears too, and I decided to comfort both of them. A tear dropped down my cheek and into Lianne's sleek, black hair, and I suddenly felt the urge to act the hero, to find out what really happened. At that moment, the bell rang, and caused me to leap backwards, startled. I raced onwards, tears dripping down from my face, and I slid around the corner, zooming down to French.

I leapt into the classroom, and my teacher welcomed me. But once he looked up from his lesson planning, he instantly saw my face and took me to the cooler, followed by Lianne, Nina and Ash's best friend, Charlie. We explained why we was in this state, and he understood at once. Strangely, he didn't hear about any of the disappearances, but I thought I heard him mumble under his breath, "They're doing it, like they said they would. The kids are doomed" I glanced at him, but he just looked away, absent-mindedly. Nina seemed to hear it too, as she asked "Who's doing what? Is it linked to the disappearances, sir?" The teacher immediately stormed out, and shouted behind his back, "Come back when you've calmed down, please." As soon as he shut the door with a slam, I whispered to Lianne, "He knows something. I can tell. Hang on a minute…Oh my….The creature we saw in the window! What if the owner has become psychotic and…and….No, it can't be. That creature was indoors, it couldn't have got Ash and the other missing kids…What's going on?" Lianne just looked at me, slightly puzzled, and she stood up, walking over to the laptop. Suddenly, Charlie said, "I wouldn't -sniff- Do tha-that if I were y-y-you." Lianne looked back, and Charlie stopped talking. She frowned, turned on the laptop and hacked into the staff account. From my angle, it appeared she was looking at the local council's website for some sort of explanation of the disappearances. She said to Charlie, "Our friend, Ash, was being watched by a boy around 14. Apparently.." But suddenly, Mrs. Toujars-Gemir, the Head Of French, came in and screamed at Lianne, causing the class next door to stop their test at once.

"She didn't mean to, headmaster." I pleaded, trying to use puppy-eyes on the head teacher. It failed, as she shouted, "Oh yeah? I bet you lot was involved as well! For hacking into the staff account, that'll be….6 months worth of 15-minute detentions every day, and a criminal record when you leave school!"

"But….But…." I tried to explain, but all I got was a snappy, "NO BUTS, MR. SMARTYPANTS!" That was it. I lost my temper, picked up my chair and hurtled it at the giant window to the left of me. The result? A massive smash, and it sounded like a car below got smashed up too. However, it did cause me to get expelled.

1 Week Later….

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Nothing could stop me from reaching Lianne's house. My discovery was amazing, and it was almost certainly linked to the disappearances. Once I reached the door, I knocked on it rather hard, and Lianne's sister, Samantha, opened it. "Is Lianne there?" I asked politely. "Yeah, she's here." Samantha replied, even more politely. Lianne came rushing down the stairs, and something seemed very wrong indeed. "Why are you holding that bag? What's inside it?" I said, looking oddly at it. Lianne broke down in tears, and howled, "It's the only thing the police found near the place where Ash reportedly went missing. Inside it is some sort of sludge." "Well, I think I've got this disappearance figured out" I said in response. "There's been a rumour that a boy named Dale is involved, and the disappearance was not meant to be Ash. It was meant to be me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Bad, The Sad, And The Plain Gruesome

Daz's POV~

"Look, there's nothing we can prove just yet. It was just rumours, right?" Lianne said, still holding up the sludge, staring at it in dislike.

"That is very clearly evidence." I replied, looking at it too.

"Come on, we can discuss this in peace." Lianne whispered, occasionally glancing at nearby houses as if military would suddenly come out and ask us awkward questions we probably wouldn't be able to answer.

"I'd rather not. I need to go now, I have a very important meeting with my next secondary school." I said, groaning.

"Ah, okay, see you later then." Lianne answered back, looking slightly deflated.

I walked away, and heard Lianne's door close with a slam.

_10 minutes later..._

I reached the school. It looked massive on the outside, and it appeared as if thousands of people could be inside.

The windows were crammed with teens staring absent-mindedly out the windows. A lot of them looked at me, and whispered to the person next to them.

For some reason, when I saw the boy in the far-right window, I shivered slightly.

A spine-tingle.

I eventually heaved my feet across the concrete, and made my way to the reception.

A smart-looking lady was sat down inside, waiting for me.

"Hello, you must be Daz." She said politely.

"I've read your files, and my oh my. Expelled from your last secondary for throwing a chair out of a window...Your behavior MUST improve. We expect the very best at this school."

_Probably too much for me, _I said in my head. I half-laughed, but pulled myself back at the last second.

I smiled at her, and she frowned at me, obviously expecting me to use a cheeky response.

"So, Miss...?" I asked, wanting to make a good impression.

"**Mrs. **Roading, thank you very much." She replied, still expecting me to say something cheeky.

Her expression almost dared me to say something rude.

Eventually realizing I was not going to, she sighed and said, "Well, if you don't have any questions, we'd better be off for a tour."

"Ok." I said, sounding as bored as I could possibly be.

I distantly heard a crash and a scream in the floor above.

Mrs. Roading noticed my surprised face and said, "Probably just a sixth-former playing a prank on a younger kid. Nothing to worry about, it will be seen to."

Slightly anxious, I continued to walk by her side like a lap-dog.

"GET AWAY, YOU STUPID THING!"

Someone was yelling at the top of their voice above us.

"Is that how you deal with things here, bursting your lungs out?" I said, even more anxious than before.

Did I just push my luck?

No.

She just replied back, "Students need a little wake-up call most of the time." She did sound slightly angry at my cheek, but she just walked on.

I pushed a heavy wooden door, and I entered a cramped corridor.

Classrooms were on either side of me, looming in for me to be swallowed and be forgotten about.

I felt another spine-tingle, this time not due to creepiness.

I felt nervous, scared, even slightly crazy.

This school did not seem like the best school.

But it surely couldn't be the worst.

But that afternoon, my nerves would be stretched further.

And not in a good way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - 3rd person

**Homemade Test-Tubes**

He walked across the Science corridor, not knowing which way he had to go.

Would it be through the doors in front of him?

Or would it be in the corridor behind him?

Sometimes, Dale wasn't sure where Sludge would be.

Sludge often met Dale in school, because that was one of the only places police were not snooping around in.

Dale didn't exactly like Sludge, but he admired Sludge's ambition.

When Dale was young, he enjoyed making pretend world dominations.

When he was around 10, he had even developed a special home-made test-tube.

Sludge had come to Dale when Dale was at his weak point of his life.

Ever since then, Sludge had known where Dale was.

And he would talk to Dale, whether Dale wanted to talk to him or not.

And on this occasion, Dale had to provide yet another one of his home-made test-tubes.

Sludge drank it, whole.

Why, Dale never knew.

Sludge was full of lies.

And today, Sludge was full of hatred too.

Daz continued to walk hopelessly down the pavement.

He was outside, without a clue on how he got there.

The school seemed scary, and it had a dark look about it.

Daz saw some students walk towards him, and braced himself.

"Oi, are you new around here?" One of the taller students said without a hint of politeness in his deep, sinister voice.

The group were all boys, and a few of them were winking at some girls nearby.

"Yeah, I am." Daz replied, giving the boy as much respect as he gave him – zero respect.

"Today is your first day. So, come with us. We'll be delighted to show you to the toilets." He said to Daz, sneering.

The boys around him laughed hysterically, like they were watching Lee Evans live.

"No thanks, I can make my own way there." Daz said, preparred to run away should they make a move.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

A smaller boy grabbed him from behind, and said, "You ain't going nowhere, kid."

Daz desperately fought him off, to no avail.

Another boy, obviously a teen, punched him hard in the stomach, and whispered something into Daz's captor's ear.

Despite being right next to him, he couldn't hear him.

Daz was suddenly being dragged towards a very distant door.

To the left of him, a girl was glancing over at him.

As soon as he looked at her back, she turned her head, going slightly red.

But Daz had enough on his mind than girls.

Daz was thinking hard...But nothing he thought of could've been pulled off.

The group of boys had excited voices, and he was scared.

Being shoved into a toilet, face-first.

Not something you'd like to have happen to you on the first day.

Dale was hurrying, as if his life depended on it.

Well, it did depend on it.

But that's not the point.

Sludge was even more determined this time.

Soon, Sludge would have to go back to his home.

So Dale had to hurry.

And he had to take an almighty risk.

Which boy should he take?

A sudden feeling shot through him.

He had to go toilet.

What a bad thing to happen, Dale thought to himself.

He crept along the corridor, then opened the wooden door.

He sprinted outside, and rushed into the next door.

The toilet was in front of him.

But two boys were standing in his way.

Dale heard voices, sharp, desperate voices.

He also heard echoing laughter, and a scream of fury.

As he approached the toilet, Dale was held back by the two boys.

"Where do you think you're going, you git?"

"I need to go toilet" Dale replied, acting calm.

The boys never had time to say "no"

Dale was taught karate at the age of 6. In only a year, at 7 years old, Dale was a black belt.

And he could knock almost anyone out with a powerful roundhouse kick.

And that's what Dale did.

Taking both boys out was easy.

Getting inside the toilet wasn't.

"Somebody's trying to get in!" A teenage outside the cubicle yelled.

Daz was inches away from the loo, being slowly pushed in by the back of his head.

With all the pressure on his neck, he could snap it at anytime.

Daz wished so badly he took up martial arts class 2 years ago.

He certainly needed it now.

Getting much closer to the bog water now, Daz resisted even harder.

His neck was hurting, and he was literally trembling.

He heard a huge crash, and a door handle flew past and hit a boy watching.

Some of the boys ducked, yelling loudly.

The rest of them crept towards the commotion anxiously, and another voice said, "Hello...? Who's in there?"

A deep voice yelled "GET 'IM!" and the bathroom was full of fighting.

The boy who had smashed down the door was hammering everyone within his reach, and some of the boys ran to the back of the bathroom.

Daz walked out of the cubicle, rubbing his neck.

A boy's flying body sped past him, and crunched into the wall.

A massive fight was in front of him, and the saviour was taking on 5 of the teenagers.

Using his hands to punch through the teenagers, he expertly thrown himself into a defensive stance, feinting punches and eventually kicking two of the boys at the same time.

Daz heard a croaking, and some green bubbles were trickling from the cold, steel taps to the right of him.

Purple gas was rising from the plughole, and Daz was wobbling.

His eyes drooped slightly, and an unconsious teenager slammed into his stomach, causing devastating pain.

But the smog was blinding Daz, making him tired and oblivious to pain.

The fighting calmed down now, and the two teenagers remaining didn't notice the gas fill the room behind them.

The rescuer glanced at the purple gas for a moment, whispered something then bolted through the doorway. The two teens chased after him sluggishly, and Daz spiralled into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Prisoner

Part I – Prisoner of Love

Daz layed there, completely out cold.

He had a shocked expression on his sleeping face.

Green tentacles were wrapped around him and a whole group of teenagers, each of them more hopeless than the next.

A low humming echoed around the now-green bathroom, sludge dripping from the walls.

Empty crisp packets were flung rapidly around the bathroom, occasionally bumping into the unconsious bodies, slumped on the floor.

And a young, dark-haired boy was running from the bathroom, too scared to take a rest.

He had guilt etched on his face, and sweat dripping from his blood-matted hair.

This boy, if he hadn't been such a scientific genius, might've been a normal boy for his age.

But he was much more than that.

He was the key to Trubble Town's trouble.

And today would be the day all hell would break loose.

Today was Trubble Town's festival.

And Sludge had big plans.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

?'s POV

I walked across the street, trying desperately to avoid attention.

Attention would only slow me down.

My baton brushed against my leg as I walked on.

Cars sped past me, eyeing up my uniform.

I was on a mission.

Operation F.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Part II – Bringer of Love

She had only looked at him for a couple seconds, but she knew he was the one.

In another part of the gigantic school, the caretaker heard a low hum, and he walked into the male bathroom, ready to hand out detentions to school-mitchers.

However, he soon realised he walked into trouble – literally.

His foot sunk into a layer of green, glow-in-the-dark slime, and his entire body collapsed into the slime, and tendrils completely covered his torso.

As he tried to call out, a tentacle grabbed hold of his mouth and another went in for his neck, and choked him to death.

Behind him, one of the boys woke up with a start.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Daz's POV

I woke up in agony, and I felt a pain at the back of my head.

A sharp, aching pain.

I raised my head slightly, and instantly ducked, as a slimy green tentacle reached for my face.

I tried to lift up my hand, but the sludge was so thick it wouldn't let me.

As the past hour's events finally started to sink in, my heart rose rapidly.

Tendrils held my body down, and slime was slowly rising. A shattered sink was oozing out the green liquid that was covering the bathroom floor.

On the cracked mirror...

No, it wasn't possible.

I thought I vaguely saw a face, but seeing as I was knocked out for the past hour, my eyesight hadn't fully recovered.

Even if I could stand up, I would still stagger.

Then I saw it – A shadow swoop from under a cubicle. I didn't see where it went, but it didn't seem friendly.

A ghostly light was pulsing from the broken lights above me, and sparks flew from them occasionally.

The fight that had broke out in the bathroom an hour earlier was starting to show it's effects on the bathroom.

Cubicles had wood missing, sinks were smashed up, and the door fell off it's hinges.

It dawned on me that I couldn't get out, and that the more I struggled, the less I was going to get anywhere.

The tendrils were too strong, and as I looked for the source of the tendrils, I realised there were holes in the wall where the tendrils came from.

I was completely screwed.

I was doomed.

I was as good as dead.


	6. Trubble Town Stories: Preview

-ADDED BONUS-

This is an additional side-story about Trubble Town. It is a modern version of a well-known Trubble Town legend. The legend is called "Dragon's Claws" Enjoy!

**Small preview:**

Chapter 0: Claws Of Anger

I crept around to the front of the castle, and stared out into the open forest with the giant trees looming over the shadows.

The wind was howling, and it was frightfully cold.

I grabbed my cloak and held onto it tightly, and although the wind still blown into my face and stung my eyes, I was pretty warm elsewhere.

Earlier today my boss had thrown another knife at me, and the bandages of the last knife were still being worn around my hand.

Thankfully, the knife missed me, and slammed into the stone wall behind me.

I didn't know what I had done wrong, maybe the meat hadn't been cooked to perfection.

At least I still got paid...I barely had enough on me to pay the rent anymore.

Suddenly, the wind got stronger and my cloak shook wildly.

My fingers let go, and the cloak flew into the night.

Then, I thought I heard a roar inside the castle.

I entered the castle quickly, wondering what the commotion was.

I vaguely saw a light in one of the towers, and then I heard a high-pitched scream.

Another roar, and another scream.

The tower went silent, and guards ran from behind me up to the tower.

However, they weren't quick enough.

A lady with her dress billowing around her fallen out of her window, and from behind the tower, a shadow flew high in the sky, roaring once more.

For the princess, the fall was a long way to death at the bottom.

She hit the ground thirty meters in front of me in the courtyard with a crunch, and dark red blood filled the cobbled road to Hell...


End file.
